


A Dream of You

by Ghost_Bear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dreams, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Kissing, LGBTQ, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sad ending?, Smut Implications, Sorry Not Sorry, Stress, Swearing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Bear/pseuds/Ghost_Bear
Summary: Clay’s dreams have consisted of nothing but him and George. Explicit dreams of him and George. He didn’t think much of it the first few times, but as they got more congruent he started to think otherwise. Will these dreams ruin their friendship? Or perhaps make something more of their friendship than ever expected?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 382





	1. 1: Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfic so please feel free to leave advice! I don’t mind fan art being made as long as you don’t tag the CCs. Please don’t repost either. If you want to translate my work, please contact me with the language u wanna translate it to. TWs probably won’t show up in the story, but just in case I feel like there might be something triggering I will add a TW with the context before the chapter. Enjoy reading and please be respectful of my boundaries :3

Dream was ecstatic. 

He was finally with George, up front in person. And he had to admit, he looked a lot better in real life than in pictures. It all felt like a dream. Clay couldn't believe that he was finally with George. He could tell George was excited too, maybe even more excited than he was.

“I can’t believe I’m actually with you!” Dream admitted, “Yeah, it’s almost like a dream.” George said. It was as if George was reading Clay’s mind. “I’ll show you to your room.” Clay said excitedly leading George to the spare bedroom. 

Dream didn’t remember the spare room’s door being blue, but thought nothing of it because George was with him and that was more important. 

“It’s nice in here.” George said with a smile. “What did you expect?” Clay teased. “What do you think I expected?” George teased back. Clay rolled his eyes, “Did you expect it to be messy or something?”. “Maybe..” George smirked. “Wow, so you think that low of me? What kind of host would I be if I gave you a messy room to stay in? Come on now George.” This time it was George’s turn to roll his eyes. “How would I know what the room was supposed to look like? I didn’t even know what you would look.”

“Did you have low standards about what I would look like as well as what the room would look like then?” “Maybe” George replied, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “And how did your standards live up to the expectation?” Dream teased even more, trying to get a reaction out of George like he always did. 

“I-... You’re a lot better looking..” George said, his face flushed red which was totally noticeable to Dream. “Oh really? Compared to what? How low were your standards George?” He pressed further. “They were pretty high actually.” George said in response, completely baffling Dream. “ I- so you thought I was gonna be attractive?” Dream said, trying to keep his composure. “Yeah I guess I did. I mean, you wouldn’t show me your face so the standards were either gonna be super low or super high.” 

“So you decided on high?” 

“I decided on high.” 

“And I exceed your high standards?”

“ I..I already said yes, didn’t I?”

“I’m just confirming the fact that you said I passed your high standards. So do you think I’m cute then?

“I think you’re more than cute Clay.”

Dream felt his heart speed up and breathing hitch. He couldn’t believe George was being honest with him and the fact that he used his actual name.He usually didn’t respond to Dream’s teasing with anything other than a “shut up.”

Dream fought with his mind before his tongue finally slipped and he said something he was trying not to say.

“So what would you say I am then?” 

There was a pause as George thought about what to say. Clay could tell he was embarrassed.

“I… I think you know.” 

“Mmmm I don’t know if I do.”

“Dream....”

“George.. Come on! Just tell me.”

“No.”

“What? Do you think I’m hot?”

George stayed silent which made Dream go even further.

“Would you say i’m hunky? Fine? What about stunning?” Clay continued jokingly.

“Stop.”

“I’m not gonna stop until you tell me George. Would you say I’m Divi-“

“Handsome.” George cut him off,

Dream paused from shock and then chuckled nervously

“What?”

“I think you're handsome.” George repeated, standing up from where he sat at the end of the bed and looking Clay in the face. Out of nowhere George magically gained some confidence.

Dream stood there speechless as his face grew red.

“I..” He started, a smile breaking out onto his face.

“Are you flattered Clay?” George asked with a serious tone in his voice, but still in a teasing manner. This shocked Dream even more, it was as if George and him completely reversed roles and he was the flushed one. Dream hoped George couldn’t tell he was blushing and that his colorblindness wouldn’t pick it up.

“I.. I am thank you.” He replied, trying to regain serenity but ultimately failing as soon as George took a step closer.

“You don’t have to thank me, I'm just telling the truth.” George’s mouth turned from a smirk to a devious smile.

“And I-...Thank you for that.” 

George took another step forward.

“Your blushing Dream.”

_ Shit, he noticed. _

Clay’s mouth was agape. George knew he had turned him on.

Snapping back to reality he quickly shook his head, trying to say no but not being able to.

“Yes you are. It’s cute.”

Another step closer.

Clay let out a short breath of air as he tried to say something, anything, but couldn’t. George had gotten super close to him. So close that if either of them took another step forward they would be stepping on the other’s toes.

_ He’s so close…… why? Why is he so close? _

Dream looked down at George’s lips, not being able to hold eye contact anymore. George noticed this and put his face a little closer. 

Clay couldn’t hold himself together any longer. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me? _

He then leaned in and kissed George.

  
  


Clay awoken in a sweat. He glanced over to his clock on his bed-side table to read the time. 

_ Four o’clock.... shit. _

He woke up from that dream. It wasn’t a nightmare but it definitely wasn’t a dream he expected to have. Clay felt bewildered. The dream was weird but it was the fact that it didn’t bother him that made him so distraught. He could tell he wasn’t bothered by seeing the tent that was poking the comforter.

George is just a friend, this means nothing.

Clay tried to convince himself that the reason he had the dream was because of how close he was to his friend. Dreams like this were completely normal, Right?


	2. 2: Dear God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe we already have 45 hits! And thanks so much for the kudos! I appreciate the love <3

Dream needed to get out of bed, he decided.

He needed to do something.

He needed to feed patches, do some laundry, maybe take a cold shower. Anything to distract himself from the dream. 

Dream thought maybe he was just touch starved or needed to get back into the dating game. He hadn’t dated since his last girlfriend and they broke up 2 years ago. He hadn’t really been interested in dating anyone after that, being too busy with his work.

Dream stepped out of the shower and thought about calling George and Sapnap. He missed them. But he knew Sapnap was at school, so he would be left alone with George.

_ So what _ ?

He started his computer and saw that George was idle on discord.

Dream: _Call?_

George: _Sure_

It only took one ring for Dream to pick up.

“Hey.”

_ “Hey. Did you just wake up?” _

_ “ _ No, i’ve been awake for a bit. I was just busy.”

_ “Really? With what?” _

“Nothing much, just house chores.”

_ “Oh ok.” _

Dream gulped before saying

“I needed to get my mind off of some things.”

There was a small pause before George said,

_ “Like what?” _

“A Dream I had.”

_ “Oh...? Was it a nightmare? What was it about?” _

Dream wished George hadn’t asked that, even though he kind of brought it up.

“No…. It wasn’t a nightmare….. You were in it.”

_ “I was in it? What happened?” _

“Nothing really…” Dream lied

“ _ Mmmmhmm… So you decided to do chores in order to get your mind off of a dream about nothing?” _

“Uh yeah..”

_ “Ok… I know you're lying, but I won’t ask anymore… Wanna play minecraft?” _

“Yeah, sure.” 

They spent hours playing minecraft together. It was normal between them and not awkward. Dream didn’t know why he thought it would be awkward, maybe because the dream felt so real that it felt as if he really had kissed the real George.

He felt a wave of relief after the call ended. He was happy he didn’t slip up and tell George about the dream. Dream didn’t know why he felt so wrongly about telling George about the dream. Maybe if he did, they would get a laugh at it. But then he felt that if George laughed at his dream he would feel kind of… despondent. 

After racking his brain about the dream for almost the whole day, he decided he should just dismiss it. It meant absolutely nothing. It had just been a dream.

Dream needed to get some sleep. It wasn’t late, but it definitely wasn’t too early. He had been exhausted from waking up in the middle of the night so he decided that sleep would be the best idea.

After laying his head down on his pillow, he fell into slumber quite quickly. As sleep over-took his body, another dream swallowed him.

He was back with George. This time they were at a beach.

“Dream? Dream?!”

“Huh? What?”

George giggled

“You spaced out for a minute.”

“Oh shit. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Are you okay?”

Dream liked how George quickly noticed that something was wrong. If he was being honest, George could read him pretty well. He didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he liked it nonetheless, it showed that George cared.

“I’m...okay I guess.”

“You guess? What's the matter?”

“I...I’m just tired.”

“Dream.” George asked, turning his whole body to look at Dream directly.

Dream turned his body to face George’s as well, but didn’t look him in the eyes. Instead, looking at the sand next to them. 

“I’m okay. I just could be better, that's all.”

“Is being here with me not enough? Being here _alone_ with me?”

Dream finally looked George in the eyes. Then he glanced around them to see that they really were the only two people there on the beach.

“It’s enough.”

“Then why do you say it could be better?”

Dream bites his tongue, not wanting to say what he was about to say next.

“I want there to be more.”

“More? More of what?”

“More of you.”

“You want more of me?”

“I want more from you. As much of you as I can get, George.”

There was a long pause. As George was thinking of what to say next, he looked out onto the water. Dream thought he looked pretty standing there, seeing the gold light perfectly luminate his face and features. A soft breeze blowing George’s clean-cut hair and the loose parts of his shirt. The waves were calm, but strong enough to make a soft sound as they crashed onto the shore gently. 

It was almost as if they were teasing Dream. The constant crashing and pulling back just to crash again in the same spot. As if to say “You’re reaching but you’re not close enough”

“I guess…. I want more of you too Clay.”

And there it was. He had reached and managed to cling on. The way George says his name makes him feel something.

“Good…. I’m glad.”

Dream said, taking a step toward George.

George looked up at Dream with a look on his face as if he was studying him.

Dream then leaned in and planted a kiss on George’s lips. George earnestly returned the kiss and they pulled apart. Dream wasn’t done yet, he wanted more this time. He wasn’t gonna leave his dream with just one kiss from George. He leaned back in and kissed him again, and again, deepening the kiss progressively each time. Once he was content, he pulled away and opened his eyes.

-

Dream woke up, opening his eyes and seeing his ceiling. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. 

_ Dear god. _

Was all he could think


	3. 3: Phone a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe all the support i’m getting, especially since this is my first fanfic ;O
> 
> I’m trying not to make the speed of this story too fast, so my apologies if it is. Please leave a comment telling me what you think :)

_ “Dream, what’s up man?” _

Sapnap’s voice echoed through his headphones.

“Huh? What? Not much, why?”

Sapnap laughed light-heartedly.

_ “You’ve been totally out of it today dude. Everything good?” _

“Yeah I’m fine…” 

_ “You sure?” _

Dream took a deep breath and decided he needed to tell  _ someone _ about his dream. He thought he might explode if he had another dream about George and had no one to confide in.

“Just been having some seriously weird dreams lately. Guess it’s put me out of loop.”

_ “What dreams? What are they about?” _

“George…. They’re about George.”

_ “George?” _

Dream heard Sapnap laugh again.

_ “You dream about George?” _

“Yeah, I do.”

_ “Was I there?” _

Sapnap asked teasingly.

“You know what? Forget I said anything.”

_ “No, No, no. I’m sorry, come on man. Tell me what the dream was about.” _

“It was… We kissed.”

Sapnap’s silence made Dream wince. His heart pounded rapidly as he awaited an answer from his friend.

_ “Oh… That’s it? You just kissed?” _

“Yeah.. well in the first one at least. In the second dream we….”

_ “Fucked?” _

“What?! God no! Come on Sapnap!”

_ “What?! Your fault for making it seem that way… “ _

Dream rolled his eyes, even though Spanap couldn’t see.

_ “So.. Then what happened in the second dream?” _

“...... We.. made out…”

Dream responded, shifting nervously in his seat.

“ _ Huh…. Do you know why you're having these dreams?” _

“No idea…. That's why I thought I should tell you. I kind of need help.”

_ “Help with what? Do you..like..George?” _

“Well….. no.. I don’t think so..”

_ “You don’t think so? Maybe your dreams about George are because you're starting to develop feelings for him.” _

Dream sat there for a second. Starting to develop feelings? For George? He didn’t know why, but his face was starting to heat up.

“I….But we’re just friends. That's how it’s always been…”

_ “I don’t know man, you do flirt with him a lot.” _

“Yeah, but that's just a joke. George knows that too.”

_ “Maybe all that flirting made it start to feel more than just a joke.” _

“It’s starting to seem like you actually  _ want _ me to have feelings for George.”

_ “Heheh… It always seemed like you did anyways. It’s like you guys are an old married couple, heheheh.” _

_ “ _ What’s that supposed to mean?”

_ “You guys always bicker over the dumbest things! It’s no wonder the fans think you guys are secretly dating. You guys give them so much material for those ‘Dream and George being gay for 10 minutes’ videos!” _

“We do not! Most of those clips are out of context anyways!”

_ “Mhm… sure sure. I gotta go man, my mom and I are going out for dinner.” _

“K, talk to you tomorrow. Thanks a lot by the way.”

_ “No problem man! Honestly, I don’t mind. Let me know if you make any progress or need more advice.Good luck and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” _

“Thanks, cyah.”

After ending the call, Dream took a deep breath and looked up at his ceiling. 

He was glad he had called Sapnap, his advice was surprisingly helpful. It was like a weight had been lifted off his chest. A secret, like a bird, had finally been freed. Right now he decided it was best to think things through. Think about his relationship with George and also what he may want it to be…

Dream honestly felt really bad, guilty even. Guilty for dreaming that way about George even if he couldn’t help it. He felt like he needed to ask George for his permission or something.

As if an angel was saving him from drowning in his thoughts, he heard Patches meow.

He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was around the time he fed her.

“You hungry girl? Come one, let's go eat.” He said, getting out of his chair and walking to the laundry room where he kept her food. After placing a scoop in her bowl, he decided it was time for him to eat as well. Dream gave a quick call to the local pizza place and ordered a pizza. 

-

After settling into bed, a belly full of pizza and Patches Curled up next to him, Dream did everything he could in order to keep his mind clear of George. If he wanted these dreams to end, thinking about George before going to bed was not the best idea. Wikihow had told him so. 

While waiting for his pizza, he googled ‘How to stop dreaming about a friend’ and that was the main answer that popped up.

But of course _trying_ _not_ to think about his friend ultimately rounded his brian and did a full 180. He couldn’t get George out of his mind. The Dream had felt so real, George had felt so real. His skin was flawless, his eyes were captivating, and his lips were…

_ God dammit Clay! Come on! _

Trying not to think about his friend was more stressful than he expected. Especially because that’s all George had ever been to him, a friend. Dream had decided that friendship was the only thing he wanted from George. Just because he had  _ two _ dreams of them being something other than friends, didn’t mean their relationship outside of his mind had to change. 

It was all made up anyways. George would never feel that way about Dream even if Dream felt that way about George.

_ Why do I care so much about how George feels about me? _

Dream asked himself.

Dreams didn’t have to change anything, they  _ wouldn’t  _ change anything. He was gonna make sure of it. No matter how many explicit thoughts he has of George, he couldn’t let the perfect friendship they shared be ruined. 

_ This is so stupid _

Dream decided, before finally slipping off into yet another deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be away this week at a place with some not-so-good wifi :(
> 
> But I am gonna be in the car for 7 hours so I will definitely write a few chapters! (that is if I don’t get too car sick :P)
> 
> Thank you all for the support! Please follow my instagram and Twitter, both under @arcospeehead !


	4. 4:Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Minor TW!: Anxiety attack/Mental breakdown
> 
> I personally don’t think it’s too bad, just a little angsty, but I know some people may not feel comfortable reading so I wanted to put a TW.

“I want you to stay longer” Dream finally admitted.

“I-.. I don’t know if I can Dream.”

“Please! One more day, that's all I’m asking for. I promise I’ll pay for your ticket home if you just stay one more day.”

The silence was suffocating as Dream awaited an answer from George. He couldn’t let him leave yet.

“Ok…. One more day.”

“Yes!” Dream said triumphantly.

“So.. what should we do on my last day here then?”

“I have a perfect idea. Let’s go to dinner.”

“Dinner? That’s it? We’ve already gone out to eat though.”

“So? Who says that's all I have planned?” Dream smiled mischievously.

He was quite excited for their evening out together. He planned on taking George to the beach after dinner. And that’s exactly what they did.

After dinner, as Dream and George got into the car and started to head towards the direction of the beach. George finally asked the question half way through the car ride.

“Where are we going? I thought the house was the other way.” George asked quizzically.

“I told you dinner wasn’t the only thing I had planned, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but I thought you just meant watching a movie afterwards.”

“Oh we’re gonna watch a movie after, I just need to bring you somewhere first.”

A couple minutes later Dream and George were pulling into a small parking lot that had a sign and a small trail.

“A beach?” George questioned with a small smile on his face.

“Come on, let's go! The sunset won’t last forever!” Dream had said, quickly getting out of the car with George following right behind him.

They had walked the trail until they finally reached the sand and water. It was absolutely breathtaking. George hadn’t seen anything like it. He stayed close behind until Dream had finally halted and faced the water. George did the same, finally being able to fully take in the beauty around them. Dream also took in the beauty around him, and the beauty next to next to him as well. George looked over and saw Dream staring, quickly fixing his eyes back on the water. He felt a small blush form on his face when he heard Dream chuckle.

“So? What do you think?” Dream asked.

“It’s...It’s really beautiful.” George responded with serenity leaking through his voice, just like how golden light leaked through the clouds that covered the sun. Dream smiled and looked out onto the horizon, before returning his gaze back to look at George.

“Yeah.” He said, grabbing George’s attention.

“It is.” Dream finished, staring into George’s eyes and hoping that George would understand that he was talking about him.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they stared at one-another’s features. Both of their faces were perfectly illuminated by the sun’s gentle hue.

“It is beautiful..” Dream repeated. He watched as a smile and a darker blush settled upon George’s face. Neither one of them could take the agitation anymore. Dream being the one to break it as he gently put a hand to George’s cheek and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. They both pulled back from the kiss after a little bit, Dream’s hand still on George’s cheek. Their faces stayed close together, foreheads almost touching. He looked into George’s eyes as George looked down at his feet.

“Hey.” Dream finally said, causing George to look him back in the eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Your beautiful George.”

With that, he leaned back in for another kiss. This time the kiss was a lot longer, and after that kiss was over, another came. Then another, and another, and another. Dream’s other hand that had found its way to George’s other cheek slowly moved to the nape of his neck. George’s hands, which were once by his sides, moved to hold on to Dream’s forearms, as if to keep himself from melting in Dream’s grasp. All of the tension between them had grown over the past few days until it was thick and almost unbearable. It now simmered down into a more smooth atmosphere with each kiss they shared. Dream loved the way George felt in his hands. His skin, which was glowing in the light, was soft. And George’s lips were also captivating and alluring. Dream wanted more of them, he wanted more of George.

He slid his tongue on the bottom of George’s lip, asking for entrance. And George quickly obliged by opening his mouth a little bit, allowing Dream to slip his tongue through.

After what felt like forever, George parted their lips to catch his breath. The soft sounds of his exhales were driving Dream crazy.

“Clay.” George spoke, shaking Dream from his trance-like state.

“Yeah? What is it? Did I go too far? I-“

“No.., no you didn’t it’s just…. This isn’t healthy for you.”

“What? What do you mean?...Of course it is-“

“Clay… you need to wake up. Dreaming like this isn’t good for you.”

“Wha-What are you saying…?”

“I’m saying that this isn’t real Clay. This is all a dream.”

“No...it...I…”

“Listen to me…” George took Dream’s face into his hands.

“You can’t really believe something like this would ever be real, can you?”

Dream’s breathing grew shallow. As he stayed quiet, dream-George continued.

“You can’t keep dreaming like this Clay. What if George finds out that you're having such lewd dreams of him? Sapnap could easily tell him…”

“No.....No, no, no… He-he wouldn’t…”

“You don’t know that. And once George finds out, what do you think will happen to your relationship? You think it might magically blossom into something more? He’ll think you’re a creep Clay….He wouldn’t ever want to talk to you again.”

Dream-George’s last sentence sent chills through Dream’s spine. The thought of losing his best friend absolutely pained him. George wouldn’t really think that, would he?

“Then after he leaves you, everyone else will too. Once they find out how much of a perv you are, you’ll be alone. No one will want to ever be near you again… Your parents and siblings will be disgusted by you… Your whole family will think you're disgusting“

Dream’s breathing started to hitch as it became harder and harder to keep calm. His breaths were getting shallower and shallower with each word dream-George spoke.

“N-no…” Dream choked, his voice cracking out of distress.

“Yes they will. Everyone will think you're repulsive, even your fans. You’ll never be loved again Clay.”

Dream collapsed down to his knees as he choked through sobs, pulling at his hair. “S-..Stop…. Please..”

“How pathetic you look, begging before me…”

“ Wh-Why are you doing this to me? What did I- do..”

Dream felt as if someone was performing surgery on him without putting him to sleep. His whole body felt like it was up in flames. He had to wake up.

“What did you do?? You did everything Clay! Nothing you have ever done has been right and you ruin everything! People have just been sticking around you out of pity.”

“Enough! Please….Please I’ve had enough…”

“So you understand? Show me that you understand. Admit to how vile you are Clay. Admit to being a monster”

“I-I’m vile….I’m..I’m a monster…”

“Good”

\--

Clay woke up with unsteady breathing. That wasn’t just a dream, that had been a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, yuck. I cringe so much when I write angst but It needs to be here in order for plot/character development. Please stick with my horrible angsty writing for this chapter ;(


	5. 5:Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this fanfic public for all ;)  
> Thanks for the love guys and have a great Thanksgving<3

After managing to steady his breathing a tad bit, Dream glanced over to the left of him and saw Patches peacefully sleeping next to him.

He wasn’t alone, it was just a nightmare.

No one hated him, he was loved. His friend’s weren’t just his friends out of an act of kindness, they liked him. Loved him even. If they didn’t, Sapnap would have never given him advice and supported him. 

Getting a glass of water to better help calm his nerves, Dream decided that he needed to call someone. George and Sapnap were sleeping so that left him with Bad. Even if they were awake, he would still probably call Bad anyway. He always gave the best advice and never judged you for anything which was exactly what Dream needed.

It only took three rings for Bad to pick up.

_ “Hello? _

“Hey Bad.”

Dream answered. His smile was defintely audible. He was so happy that Bad picked up. 

_ “Hey Dream! What’s up?” _

“Not much… What about you?”

_ “Same here. I do have to drive to a business meeting tomorrow morning though, so i’ve been packing.” _

“Oh really? Sorry for bothering you then. I can call back when your not busy.”

_ “No no! You’re fine! I only have one more thing to pack but I have to wait till tomorrow in order to do so. So your totally fine!” _

“Ok, thanks. I uh.. I actually had something to ask of you Bad.”

_ “Hm? What’s that?” _

“So I uh… I’ve been having these dreams….. with George.. and I kinda wanted to ask for your help.”

_ “I’d love to help! What kind of dream are you having?” _

“Well they started off with just George and I uh…. kissing, but today it was more like a nightmare. I thought it was another dream just like the others but.. but this time George kinda yelled at me and I…. Well I guess I broke down. And with each dream we go… further.. then just one kiss. I feel so guilty for dreaming this kind of stuff so I tried looking up what to do and nothing worked.”

_ “Hmm… Did you try telling George about the dreams?” _

_ “ _ Uh….no…. but I did tell Sapnap.”

_ “ That's a good start! But I think you should try telling George. Maybe that might relieve something you might not have known you were carrying and stop the dreams from happening. And I bet George would understand. I know he is a little closed off about his feelings and doesn’t really like to express affection, but I can tell George really cares about you.” _

“It’s just that…. he’s so hard to read, you know? He doesn’t really give much reaction to me flirting so how would I know what kind of effect it will have on him if I told him about the dreams? What if he judges me? I just keep thinking of the worst that can happen.”

_ “I get what you’re saying, but as a witness of you two flirting, I can totally tell George is reacting, and not in the bad way you might think or see. He won’t Judge you Dream, trust me. And as for your anxiety, the worst that can happen is him not returning your feelings.” _

“Feelings? I.. never said I had feelings for George..”

_ “Do you not have feelings for him?” _

“I- no …. well.. maybe? I have no clue.”

_ “Well figure out your feelings and then go talk to George. If you understand how you feel, it will help you better explain to him.” _

_ “ _ You really think I should tell him? What if I freak him out?”

_ “Then you freak him out! But in the end, you’ll be more comfortable and he will get used to it.” _

“Yeah… Thanks Bad. This helped a lot man.”

_ “Oh no problem Dream! It’s the least I can do, really. Good luck though! I hope everything works out the way you want. I’ll call you later Dream. I have to call my pet sitter!” _

“Ok, talk to you later.”

And with that, their call ended. Dream was left with a million thoughts in his head. He needed to call George soon.

It’s like George was some sort of zombie, eating his brain, his thoughts, and picking around to find all his secrets.

Dream secretly wished that George thought he was like a zombie to him too, eating at George’s thoughts and keeping him up at night. 

Dream was gonna turn  _ into  _ a zombie if these dreams didn’t stop soon. He didn’t know how he was gonna sleep at night.

His phone buzzed, signaling that Dream got a notification. He grabbed his phone and looked at it. George had gone live on twitch.

Dream decided that he should hop on discord and join George’s livestream, he was kinda bored and wanted to talk to someone.

“Hey.”

Dream said into his mic.

_ “Hey Dream. I’m live.” _

“I know, thats why I joined.”

Dream saw George roll his eyes on the stream before continuing the conversation.

“ _ Are you gonna join the server?” _

“Nah.”

_ “Why not?” _

“Cause I don’t feel like it.”

Dream said, not taking his eyes off of George’s stream. He then noticed something that he could have sworn made him stop breathing. 

George was wearing the hoodie Dream had sent him.

It had been a joke between them that had happened a while back. Dream was teasing George for only having 4 colors in his closet and George had jokingly said “Then why don’t you get me some new clothes?” . Dream didn’t want to lose the teasing battle between them so he decided to send him one of his lime hoodies. 

Dream usually wouldn’t have cared if he saw George wearing somehing he had sent him. But what was different about this hoodie was the fact that it wasn’t Dream’s merch, it was one of Dream’s casual hoodies. Dream had  _ worn _ that hoodie, a  _ lot in fact _ . 

“You’re-“

Dream started and then cleared his throat.

“You’re wearing the hoodie I sent you.”

He watched as George looked down at the hoodie and said

_ “Yeah,.. I am..” _

Dream could feel his face heating up.

“ _ You were the one who sent it to me.” _

“Yeah but… I didn’t actually expect you to  _ wear  _ it.”

Dream chuckled nervously.

“ _ What? Should I not wear it?” _

George asked with a smile on his face. 

Dream couldn't stop himself from saying

“No, wear it. It looks good on you.”

Dream watched as a suddle, but noticeable, blush formed on George’s face.

_ “Ok...thanks.” _

Dream decided he would tease George a bit more.

“No, thank  _ you. _ It feels like an honor to have you wearing my clothes and It  _ seriously  _ looks good on you. Maybe I should send you more of my clothes since you look so good in green, George.”

“ _ Shut up.” _

Dream’s smile only grew more as he noticed George’s blush darken.

“Why should I? I’m just telling the truth.”

_ “Yeah, sure you are.” _

“Honestly.”

_ “Mhm…. stop Dream.” _

“You sure you want me to stop? Because the blush on your face says otherwise.”

George then looked into his camera and saw how pink he had gotten. Getting even more embarrassed, he just continued playing minecraft.

“You went quiet there Georgie. Cat got your tongue?”

After not receiving a reply, Dream pressed further.

“What? Are you not used to compliments? I’ll compliment you a lot more if it means you’ll react like this.”

_ “React like what?! I’m not reacting any differently.” _

“Yes you are.”

_ “How?” _

George asked sternly.

Dream felt like a rock rolling down a hill. He had so much momentum there was no way he was gonna stop here.

“You’re acting cuter than usual.”

George tried his best to seem nonchalant with an eye roll, but Dream could obviously see that he was failing to keep his careless demeanor.

“Are you not gonna say anything back to that? Is Georgie failing to keep his cool under my charm?”

_ “Whatever Dream….” _

“That’s it?”

Just then, Dream got a notification of a dm from George on discord.

George: _ Seriously stop _

Dream sat there thinking of a response before quickly typing  _ ‘Why should I?’ _

George: _Because._

Dream: _ Because isn’t a reasonable answer George. _

George: _Because your being weird_

Dream was shocked at what George had just said. 

_ shit, I made George uncomfortable… _

Dream: _Okay I’ll stop. I’m sorry._

George: _It’s fine_

_ ‘No, no it really isn’t.’ _

George: _What did you say?_

_ oh fuck…, oh god.. Did I say that out loud?  _

George: _ Look Dream, I said it’s fine. No need to get so dramatic lol. Now play minecraft with me please. _

Dream: _Ok._

With his mic being muted now, Dream let out a sigh. Perhaps playing minecraft with George will help give him a sense of peace. Maybe it will help him realise that they really were nothing more than just friends. 

Dream got onto the smp server and started helping George build the rest of his house. He mostly just protected George from the mobs once it hit night while also giving him a few building materials when he needed. It felt nice to hang out alone with George, It was like all their focus was on each other . The thought of him being the only thing George was thinking of made Dream feel warm inside. A feeling that was hard to explain.

_ Maybe I do like George… as something more than just friends.. _

_ “Dream? Dream. Are you muted?”  _

George’s voice shook Dream back to reality.

“What? Oh, no I'm not muted.”

_ “Then what are you doing? You were just standing there.” _

“I was just thinking.”

_ “Oh ok. Can you move? I wanna put a leaf block there.” _

“Oh yeah, sure. My bad..”

Dream watched as George’s character placed the leaf block before stepping back next to him to get a better view.

“Awww George is holding my hand guys!”

George quickly moved from standing next to Dream and Dream could see George roll his eyes on stream.

He let out a chuckle before walking back over to George and standing next to him again.

_ “What are you doing?” _

Dream laughed.

“What does it look like I'm doing? I’m holding hands with my best friend. Can’t two homies hold hands?”

_ “No, get away Dream.” _

“Why can't homies hold hands George?”

“ _ Because. Now go away.” _

Dream held his breath before muttering

“What if we became boyfriends? Would you hold my hand then?”

George’s face held an expression that Dream couldn’t dissect. 

“Is that a yes then?”

_ “Shut up Dream.” _

George snapped back, but with a calm tone.

_ Nice going dickhead, you made him angry. Why the hell do you have to ruin everything? I have to stop acting purely on my feelings. _

The chat was going ballistic over their conversation. George sighed and then said  _ “I think I’m gonna end the stream guys.” _

“What why?”

_ “I’m kinda tired.” _

“Oh come on now.”

_ “No seriously, I couldn’t sleep at all last night.” _

_ “ _ Really? How come?”

_ “I’ll tell you later.” _

With that, George was saying bye to his stream and ending it. Dream felt a sense of energy rush through him. George was gonna tell him why he couldn’t sleep. The little hope inside Dream’s heart was  _ begging _ for the reason to be him. 

He wanted to be George’s zombie just like how George was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will post again as soon as I can. Sorry for making you guys wait ;P


	6. 6:The Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I finished editing this chapter, George tweeted “YOU DID IT!” XD  
> PLEASE READ THE ENDING NOTES!

“ _ I had a nightmare.” _

“What?”

_ “I couldn’t sleep because I had a nightmare.” _

“Oh..”

Dream’s heart started to race. He cleared his throat and continued,

“About what?”

George went silent. Dream wondered if he should’ve just not have said anything.

_ “I don’t ..really wanna talk about it right now.” _

“Oh ok… Well.. can you at least tell me if you're alright?”

_ “Yeah, I’m alright.” _

Dream felt dissatisfied that George wouldn’t tell him what the dream was about but he also felt relief. He felt relief that at least George was ok, and honestly if George told him the dream was about something other than him, he would have gotten a little jealous. 

Although he didn’t quite know if he wanted to have George’s  _ nightmare _ be about him. It was a nightmare after all, and nightmares were negative. If George thought negatively about Dream while Dream was stuck pining after him in the friend zone, he didn’t know what he’d do.

But nonetheless Dream wanted to be there for George and he wanted George to be able to comfortably tell him things. Ironic right? Here Dream is trying to get George to tell him about  _ his  _ dream while he has a dream of his own he’s hiding in the closet. Quite literally in fact. 

Then Dream said something he thought he would never say in his lifetime, even with the damage filter he had.

“I’ll tell you about my dream if you tell me yours.”

Dream cursed himself for invading his friend’s privacy like this. George had just told him he didn’t want to speak about it at the moment and he totally disregarded it. Why would he say that? He is just digging himself a deeper hole he can’t climb out of.

_ “Is it the same dream you wouldn’t tell me about the other day??” _

“Yeah, but there has been more.”

_ “Bad ones?” _

“Yeah.. Well.. I don’t know if they’re exactly  _ bad..  _ dreams.. but they  _ are _ confusing.”

Dream managed to choke out. The hole he stood in was getting deeper.

_ “What are they about?” _

“Tell me what your dream was about first.”

_ “How do I know you’ll actually tell me the truth?” _

“When have I ever lied to you?”

Deeper.

George scoffed,

“ _ You’ve lied to me plenty of times Dream.” _

“Since when?”

_ Deeper _ .

“ _ Since.. like..” _

“Oh come on now. George you can trust me.”

The brim of the hole was at his ears.

He heard George sigh.

This meant that George was giving in.

“....  _ Ok… fine. I guess i’ll tell you first.” _

He was in too deep now. He couldn’t crawl out.

George was silent for a bit. It was so quiet that he  _ prayed _ that George couldn’t hear his heart beating.

_ “It… was about my Dad.” _

Dream didn’t know what to do now. George never talked about his dad. All he knew was that they didn’t have such a great relationship and a couple of other things here and there.

“What about your dad?”

“ _ About like… just how our life was like when he was still around. What it would be if we never left..” _

“Oh….”

Dream didn’t know how to handle the situation. His parents divorced when he was 10 but he didn’t think much of it since the divorce wasn’t rough. He still saw his Dad occasionally and had a good relationship with both his parents so what was he supposed to say?

_ “He was supposed to be gone. I’m not supposed to hear or see him ever again so… so why did he text me?” _

Dream could hear the hurt in George’s voice. This was very rare for him. George never showed any other emotions other than happiness and adrenaline . Sometimes George could get a little annoyed but that was all.

“He texted you? I thought he was in rehab.”

_ “Yeah he was in rehab but apparently he was released. He wants to see me Dream… And I don’t know what to do or if I should tell my mom because she’ll worry or or-“ _

“Shh George, it’s ok. You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to. And you don’t have to tell your Mom. I think it might be best to tell her though. Even if it makes her worry, she’ll be on the lookout if anything happens.”

_ “Yeah.. yeah you're right. Sorry.” _

“Hey, don’t be sorry! It’s not your fault! I’m glad you told me.”

_ “Yeah.. me too.” _

Dream smiled, even though George couldn’t see him.

“Did the text from him trigger the dream?”

_“Yeah.. I think so._ _So what was your dream about?”_

Dream’s smile then disappeared, his face turning to worry. Nerves jumped out of him left and right.

“Oh uhm uh...It-it was about you.”

He admitted sheepishly. He bit his tongue as he awaited an answer.

_ “Me? What about me…?” _

“Just you.. visiting me.”

_ “Oh.. “ _

“Yeah….”

“ _ What happened?” _

This was where Dream had to lie. He couldn’t tell George now, he wasn’t ready.

“I took you to the beach.”

“ _ Was that it?” _

“Mmm yeah.”

_ “What is so confusing about that?” _

Dream’s heart right quickened even more which was something he thought was physically impossible.

“Well just…. The beach looked weird… and of course I was confused because you’d  _ never _ visit me.”

_ “That’s not true! I’d visit you!” _

“Then buy a plane ticket and fly down!”

After some short bickering, George didn’t ask any other questions and soon logged off, telling Dream that he was gonna go to bed. 

When it was just Dream alone in his room he leaned back in his chair and sighed. He liked George. He actually  _ liked _ George, more than just friends. 

_ God…. what am I gonna- _

Just then he heard a ringing sound which snapped him from his state of focus.

Sapnap was calling him.

He felt like he needed some support so he decided to answer. He clicked the accept button and said “Hey”

_ “Hey Dream. Did George go to bed?” _

“Yeah he just did.”

_ “Damn… What did you guys talk about?” _

“Oh uhm… He told me about a dream he had and I told him about mine.”

_ “Wait really?! You told him?” _

“Well not exactly..l left out some details.”

_ “What details…?” _

Dream stayed silent and Sapnap automatically knew his answer.

_ “UGHHHH DREAM WHAT THE HELL!” _

“How the hell are you supposed to tell your bestfriend that you dream about kissing him?!”

_ “Very easily! You just tell him!” _

“Yeah, yeah…… I can’t.. Not yet..”

_ “Then when?” _

Sapnap asked sternly.

_ “ _ Look, I’m working on it ok?”

“ _ Well work faster!” _

“I’m trying! Can we  _ please _ just talk about something else?”

_ “Sure sure…… So have you figured out your feelings for George at least?” _

“Dude! I literally just told you to talk about something different!”

_ “This is different! Last time we were talking about your dreams about George and now we are talking about your feelings!” _

“That’s not any different Sapnap!”

_ “Yes it is! They are totally different! I never said you had to confess your feelings while telling him about the dreams!” _

“It’s the same thing!”

_ “So then you do like George?” _

“I- well yes! You don’t dream about kissing your best friend… It obviously means something more than that…”

_ “That’s what I’ve literally been telling you!” _

“Ok well I had to think about it! You can’t just bring something like that up and expect me to automatically agree! He’s been my best friend for who knows how long… that’s all he’s ever been Sapnap! So it made me feel so weird and wrong when I actually had to ask myself what my feelings were for him. Like if I told him, would he think of me differently?”

_ “Dude, you’re not weird or wrong! There is nothing wrong with liking him! I understand that it’s different but trust me, it doesn’t make you any different than who you are now. As long as you stay true to yourself and who you really are then nothing will change. Not even your sexuality can change you.” _

“But what would George think? If he finds out his best friend is in love with him then… then he will surely think differently of me.”

_ “Dream, if he truly is your best friend then he won’t think differently of you. And trust me, I know he is.” _

Dream stayed quiet as he was thinking. Sapnap was right.

It was like Dream was missing the secret exit from his hole the whole time. 

It was time he crawled out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been coming up with some new ideas for some fanfics after I finish this one. Will anyone have any interest?


	7. 7:Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream can’t take the dreams any longer. He decided he had enough, even though they were quite heavenly. ( Especially his most recent one) He decides to man up and come up with a plan on how he would confess to George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so disappointed in myself. I made you all wait for a chapter that is short and not well written. I’m so sorry. I haven’t been feeling my best lately and I’ve also been figuring out ways to develop the story more.Ignore any grammar errors or spelling errors, I was rushing to get this chapter done for you guys. Please bare with me I promise they will get better :)
> 
> -Arcos

Dream glanced around the airport, looking for his boyfriend. He wondered how tall George was. His hoodie looked quite big on him so he doubted that he was actually 5’9. Dream gulped at the thought of a huge height difference between them. He wanted George to be shorter than him for some odd reason. He wanted George to feel anxious as he towered over him.   
Dream then felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned around he was met face to face with George. George was in fact way shorter than he was. “Wholey shit” George muttered. Dream laughed and hugged him. “You're so short!” He said with his chin resting on George’s head. “I’m average height!” George argued.  
“Yeah maybe for a Brit. I’d literally have to bend down to kiss you.”  
“Oh shut up you weirdo. You wouldn’t have to bend down, you're just over exaggerating.”  
“Oh really? You wanna bet? Try to kiss me right now then.”  
“What? Your kidding.”  
“Why would I be kidding? Kiss me George.”  
George chuckled nervously.  
“I- Dream stop..”  
“Well then admit that you're short.”  
“I’m not short!”  
“Then kiss me.”  
“You're crazy.”  
“How am I crazy? It seems like you’re the delusional one here, trying to convince me that you’re not short.”  
“Ok, I’m shorter than you. Is that what you want to hear?”  
“Not quite…”  
George looked down at his feet before saying very quietly.  
“I’m not short.”  
“Prove it.”  
George’s eyes meet Dream’s again.  
“Fine.”  
He says before going on his tiptoes and planting a kiss on Dream’s lips. Dream felt his heart and eyes flutter. As George stepped back, they both realized that they were blushing wildly and were grinning from ear to ear.   
“See, you had to get on your tiptoes. You're short.”  
“You're just tall.”  
“Oh come on now. Being tall is better than being short. Just accept defeat George.”  
“Then you should kiss me. It’s only fair.”  
“Fair? How so?”  
“Well I had to kiss you and I got on my tiptoes. So now you have to bend down and kiss me. It’s your reward for being right.”  
“Reward? So you think that kissing you is a reward to me?”  
George nods  
“You know you want to. Otherwise you would have never told me to kiss you.”  
George had got him there.   
Dream swallowed before leaning down and kissing George. This time the kiss was a bit longer and when they pulled apart they were no longer in the airport. They were on the beach. Dream, startled, took a step back. This caused him to fall backwards off of the sand hill they were supposedly standing on. Dream was regaining his composure when a shadow was casted over him. He looked up to see George.   
“Look who's the short one now.”  
George smiled.  
He then sat down in front of Dream and started helping him brush off the sand that was in his hair.   
“Thanks” Dream muttered, brushing the sand off his sweatshirt.  
“mhm”  
George hummed in reply, licking his thumb and rubbing Dream’s cheek where there was some sand.  
Dream fixed his shirt and started to get up on his feet. George follows, standing up as well.  
“Your hair is all messed up.”  
George giggles.  
Dream rolls his eyes and fixes his hair  
“Yeah yeah, laugh all you want.”  
“I will.” George teases.  
Dream and George stand there, looking into each other’s eyes. This felt like dejá vú to Dream.   
George giggled again and brushed off some more sand that was on Dream’s shoulder.  
“How did we even get here?” Dream finally questioned as he looked around,  
“What do you mean? We drove here silly.”  
“We did?”  
“Jeez, did you hit your head on the way down?” George joked, but still with slight seriousness in his voice.  
“If I said I did, would you kiss it better?”  
George rolled his eyes.  
“Perhaps.”  
“Then yeah I did hit my head. I think I got a bad ouchie.”  
“Well if it's that bad then I guess we should go to the hospital, don’t you think?”  
“No, don't worry. It’s nothing a couple kisses won’t heal.”  
“Oh well, lucky you then.”  
George says, pulling Dream’s head down to place scattered kisses along his forehead.  
Dream felt so relaxed that he had started to fall asleep. 

—

Dream woke up very confused. He couldn’t get over the fact that George was his actual boyfriend in his dream. Usually, George was nothing more than just his friend but this time, for some reason, was different. It was proof that his pinning had increased even more. He wanted to tell George so bad but he didn’t know how to do it. Dream thought things over, racking his brain for ideas and such, when he finally came to the conclusion as to how he would tell him. He opened his Discord and started messaging George. 

Dream: we need to talk.  
George: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I’ve planned a few events that will take place in the next few chapters. I promise I will write better when I’m not as busy with school and my problems :)


	8. 8: Manhunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda nervy for this chapter 😳  
> I personally like it and I hope u guys enjoy too ;)

“ _ Dream, what happened?” _

“Nothing.. nothing happened.”

_ “You sure?” _

“Yeah I’m ok. I’ve been acting kind of starnge recently, haven’t I?”

_ “....Yeah.. Does this have something to do with what you wanted to talk to me about?” _

“Damn, you got it quickly.”

_ “Well, I mean…. I kind of figured.” _

Dream was silent. They often shared silence when editing on a call together or coding, but this silence was different. In this silence he was expected to speak. Well, he did tell George that he needed to talk to him, so it would only make sense if he spoke.

Dream cursed himself for joining the call without collecting his thoughts first. Of course he did plan out what he was going to say prior to the call, but now that he joined so quickly (eager to get this not-so-secret secret off his chest) he felt like he was put in the middle of a battlefield without having any training. Dream took a deep breath and decided that he needed to say something.

“I wanted to tell you that I-..... hold on, Fundy is calling me.”

_ “Oh… Ok, I’ll talk to you later then.” _

_ “ _ Yeah, sorry.”

Dream sighed out of defeat. Right as he was about to confess, the moment was ruined. 

It wasn’t Fundy’s fault but he couldn’t help but partially blame him.

“ _ Dream!” _

Came a bright cheery voice once he joined the call.

“Hey man. What’s up?”

_ “Our wedding… Did you forget?” _

Dream glanced at the time displayed on the bottom of his pc screen”

“Shit sorry. No I didn’t forget, I just got caught up in other things.”

“ _ It’s okay. Are you able to record?” _

“Yeah, one sec. Let me get on minecraft.”

_ “Okay. I sent you the IP in discord.” _

Fundy and Dream were recording the beginning of the wedding when the “guests” started joining. 

_ “Time for the wedding!”  _ Fundy exclaimed.

Everyone went into the beautiful chapel and took their seats. Soon, Dream walked down the aisle and him and Fundy exchanged their vows.

That’s when the chaos happened.

George’s objection, George throwing a chicken at Dream, George taking Dream behind a small wall and giving him a “kiss”, Dream “kissing back”, Dream leaving the game, and all in the matter of a few minutes. It was all so crazy. Even though it was just in Minecraft, George had  _ kissed _ him. 

—

_ “Well that was quite the unexpected turn of events” _

Sap’s voice rang through Dream’s headphones.

“Yeah Georg, why did you kiss me?”

George makes a humming sound and says  _ “I don't know” _

_ Sapnap chimes in and quickly says  _

_ “Yeah I doubt that. I have to go guys. I’ll talk to you later.” _

Dream and George say their goodbyes until they are once again alone together.

Dream takes this moment to his advantage.

“You know you can be charged for kissing someone like that.”

_ “Like what?” _

“Like, forcefully”

_ “You kissed back.” _

Dream hummed this time “you’re lucky”

_ “I’m lucky?” _

“Yeah. Your lucky I kissed back”

_ “I’m not lucky. I knew you were gonna kiss back.” _

“You knew I would kiss back? How would you have known that?

_ “Well I wouldn't have kissed you if I knew you wouldn’t kiss back.” _

“Why did you kiss me?” Dream asked again.

_ “Because I felt like it.” _

“You felt like kissing me out of nowhere?”

_ “I wanted to.” _

Dream swallowed thickly.

“Why would you  _ want _ to kiss me?”

_ “Why wouldn’t I?” _

Now Dream was getting confused. He needed answers and George’s replys weren’t really answering anything, they were just bringing up more questions. He decided that he had to go further.

“You never wanted to before.”

_ “Mmm.” _

“Were you jealous, George?”

_ “….. I guess so” _

He never expected George to admit that he was jealous, he was just teasing him. This was his moment.

“You're flustered.”

_ “…..I am” _

George may have caught Dream off guard with this but he didn’t let it show.

“You admit to being flustered?”

_ “That's what I just said, right? You wanted me to get flustered, dream…..You always do” _

“....That's right.... I do.”

_ “Why?” _

_ Shit… now he’s asking the questions. He totally turned this on me. _

This was not the time to crack. He needed to keep his composure. Now that George was asking the questions, Dream decided that he would be the one to give the half ass answers.

“Beecause”

_ “Because why?” _

Forget the half-ass answers idea. He wanted to go full throttle.

“Because it's cute.”

_ “……...I’m cute when I’m flustered?” _

Dream felt like he was doing a manhunt, put this time  _ he _ was hunting George.

“You're always cute.”

“ _ stop _ .”

“You like when I get you flustered, don't you?”

_ “…….if I liked it then I wouldn’t have asked you to stop, right?” _

He was going in for the attack,

“You always say things you don't mean. Why would you want me to stop when you're the one who always starts it? You’re the one who acts all cute to get me bothered. You kissed me because you wanted me to tease you about it. How would I know for sure that you're actually flustered right now? I could have only said that to push you even further.”

_ “I’ll send you a picture.” _

“A picture? Of what?”

_ “My face, you idiot. So you can see how red I am.” _

“You know I’ll only agitate you even more if you aren’t as red as I want you to be. If you send a photo I won’t stop until I’m satisfied.”

“ _ ok _ .”

George answered so quietly that Dream didn’t even know if he heard him correctly.

“ok?”

_ “You said it yourself, I like it when you get me flustered.” _

Dream got him, his attack was successful.

Just then, Dream got a notification on Snapchat. He opened it to see a photo of George's face, his eyes covered with his arm. His face was bright red. Dream was pretty sure that he was as well.

_ “Will you stop now?” _

“Do you want me to stop?”

George took a moment and then hesitantly answered

“ _ Yes _ .”

“You just said you enjoy it though, why stop now?”

_ “because. I’m tired. So just stop. _ ”

“What? Did I turn you on George?”

“ _ Stop Dream.” _

“That wasn’t a no…”

“ _.....I’m going to bed Dream. I’m tired. Good night.” _

“Night George.”

The call ended and Dream leaned back in his chair.

George might not have been turned on, but he sure was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stick with me here.


	9. 9: Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys! I meant to upload sooner but got a little busy :P  
> Think of this as a Christmas present! :D

Dream couldn’t stop thinking about George. 

Ever since the dreams started occurring, thinking about George was a normal thing.

Like what George would say if he was to admit to crushing on him or if George somehow felt the same. Sometimes the thought of George wanting him as well would flood his mind for hours on end. Every question he asked himself starting with a familiar “What if?” was making him tired from hearing the loops in his brain. 

“What if George liked me back?”

“What if George dreams about me too?”

“What if George has liked me for a while and I’m just blind?”

“What if George used to like me and I missed it?”

“What if George never liked me to begin with, not even as a friend?”

“What if I’m just going crazy from lack of action? God, I need to start dating again.”

All the same questions. The last one made him feel utterly hopeless. Even if Dream got back into the dating game he would never be satisfied, not even with dating another guy. That  _ guy _ just had to be George or else he would never be able to sleep at night. The thought of George would echo in his brain, like his soft lips….

_ “Fuck me…” _

Dream groaned, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands on his face.

Trying to practise your parkour while also thinking about your best friend, who you had the hugest crush on, was not a good idea. Every time he tried to focus, his mind would continuously trace back to George’s lips or what his soft, yet harsh, breaths would feel like on the back of his neck. Often, Dream would think of what holding George’s waist in his hands would feel like, as if they were a couple. Dream hugging George from behind, holding onto his waist, as he brushed his teeth or cooked breakfast for the two of them. 

The two of them.

Dream logged off of the MCC parkour practise map and turned off his pc. 

Groaning again he flopped onto his bed. He needed to sleep. He needed to dream. He wanted to see George again, hold him, kiss him, and do.. other things.

Although it was all just a dream, it was like water to him. Something he probably wouldn't be able to live without. But at the same time it was eating him alive, like water that was infected. 

Dream closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to swallow him whole. His mind was, of course, thinking about George.

—

Dream’s eyes fluttered open due to the mass amount of sunlight filtering in through his blinds. 

_ No dream? _

He thought, until he looked over and caught sight of someone else laying in his bed next to him.

_ George _

_ So I am dreaming… _

As if it was queued (which it probably was considering it was a dream) George’s eyes flickered open. 

Dream couldn’t help but stare.

George was beautiful. His hair was a little messy, evidence of his sleep, and he was wearing a dark grey oversized shirt that exposed his collarbone. 

_ He’s wearing my shirt _

“Hey” George said with a sleepy voice.

Dream made a mental video of his tired voice so that he could play it on loop in his head later.

“Hey. How’d you sleep?” Dream said in response, shifting to sit up a little more in the bed.

George looked him up and down, causing chills to shoot down Dream’s spine

“Good.”

“No nightmare?” 

“Nope. I think it’s because you're here.”

Dream smiled at that comment. It made him happy knowing that he was the reason George slept well last night, even if it was all fake and just a dream.

“What do you wanna do today?” Dream asked.

In almost every dream he had with George, they usually ended up at the beach somehow. He hoped this wasn’t the case this time. The beach was nice and pretty, but it still made him feel awkward kissing George out in the open like that, even with no one there. Plus, the sand made him uncomfortable.

“Mmm.. I just wanna stay here I guess.” 

_ It’s like he’s reading my mind…. _

No duh, he’s  _ in _ your mind.

Dream hummed in response, as a way of agreement, before reaching his hand down to play with George’s hair. 

It was softer than he imagined it to be. 

Dream always wondered what his hair would feel like. 

Even though it was all just a dream, he kept finding himself believing and wishing everything to be real. 

The lines between dream and reality were becoming too blurred that the chances of Dream slipping up and saying something odd were rising very drastically. 

Dream couldn’t worry about that right now, he couldn’t worry at all when he was with George. 

George was practically purring under Dream’s touch. His eyes closed, and the only part of his face that was visible, the rest of his face buried in the blanket. Dream moved the blanket away, wanting to see George’s whole face to get a better look at him again.

He then moved in closer to George so that they were face to face. 

His hand traced half of George’s face before resting on his cheek. Dream’s hand tingles from the touch like it was on fire.

George leaned into Dream’s hand and opened his eyes again.

Dream felt like he could stare at him for hours, his beauty compelling him into a trance like state. His eyes getting lost in George’s eyes as his thumb slowly rubbed his cheek then to his lips. It was peaceful and contempt yet loving, something that Dream longed their relationship to grow into. 

George leaned in and kissed Dream’s forehead before burying his face into his neck. 

Moving his hand back to George’s hair to once again play with it, he occasionally planted a few kisses on his head.

They shared some other mixed touches, such as George rubbing his face into Dream’s neck or their feet nudging each other's. Actions that felt normal for couples to share.

Dream didn’t just  _ want _ this kind of relationship between them to be real, he  _ needed _ it to be real. He needed George.

He needs George just like how people need to drink water.

George was Dream’s water.

—

Dream awoke from his sleep to him cuddling Patches.

_ It’s not George but at least it's something else I love. _

Patches stretched and escaped from Dream’s grasp. The lost warmth made his hands feel strange.

After attempting to go back to sleep and failing, Dream decided to get up and eat something. 

That was until he looked at his phone and saw the messages from George.

_ George: _ Hey

_ George:  _ I need to talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so poorly written ;(  
> I can’t wait to finish this fanfic since I have a of other couple ideas for some new ones :3


	10. 10: Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with George leaves Dream brimming with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be but I'm happy to announce that we are entering the plot build-up!. Also wanted to ask that you guys please follow me on Instagram and Twitter where I'll give hints and updates about the future chapters and discuss the plot of the story, etc.

“ _ Dream” _

George’s voice was undefinable. There was no way Dream could know what he was thinking. This filled him to the brim with anxiety. 

“Yeah? What’s up?”

George’s silence only made things worse. When George was silent it gave Dream time to think, and Dream thinking in this situation was incredibly hazardous.

“ _ I..” _ George started to speak but stopped. Whatever he was trying to say, he definitely had negative inquiries about it. Maybe George being nervous was a good thing. It gave Dream a solidity he knew he needed but didn’t know where he’d quite get it from. 

Usually, Dream would think that he got this calmness from how cute George was when he was nervous, but now he thought of it as a sense of levelness. Since they were both nervous, it made Dream feel more comfortable. But even with his comfort, he still felt overwhelmingly anxious.

Dream wasn’t used to not having the upper hand.

George sighs before starting again.

“ _ I need to ask you a favor.” _

“Yeah, anything George.”

_ You fucking simp, don’t sound so desperate. _

_ “My Dad is.. Coming back. To visit.” _

Dream was relieved that George’s consternation wasn’t about him, but more worry replaced the past with concern for George’s safety. 

“Oh.. You’re not gonna go see him, right?”

_ “No, I don’t plan on it… That’s why I wanted to see if.. Uugh” _

“Take your time.” Dream encouraged.

_ “I wanted to see if… I could visit you?” _

_ \-- _

Dream was stunned into silence. 

Of course, he wanted George to visit him, it was what could occur during that visit that scared him. Thoughts of “What if I slip up?” or “What if he thinks I’m ugly?” and so on, bounced back and forth in his head like a game of ping pong. 

“I-I yeah uh.. Of course. I mean- if-if that’s what you think is best then I’m alright with it.”

_ “I don’t want to be a burden and I don’t want to pressure you into anything I just… I don’t know what else to do.” _

_ “ _ George it’s fine. Better than fine actually. We always planned on meeting up anyway so what's the harm in doing it now?”

“ _ I just…. I don’t know. I feel bad. I don’t know how long he will be looking for me so the timing isn’t ideal.” _

“You can stay with me however long you want. I really don't mind. I want to see you, George.”

George went silent. Dream could tell that he was embarrassed. He hated asking for things and favors so Dream could tell that this situation was pretty serious. If George felt the need to fly to another country in order to escape his Dad then Dream would back him up and do whatever he could to help him.

“Really, don’t worry about it.”

_ “Yeah but…” _

“Look, George, if you want to visit me then I am all for it. Hell, I’ll even pay for your ticket! Really, don’t stress. As I said, I  _ want _ to see you.”

_ “... Thanks Dream but I’m not letting you pay for my ticket.”  _ A weak giggle escaped George’s lips.  _ “I just never thought that I would visit you for this reason. The atmosphere could get-” _

“Forget about your Dad and just visit me like you're visiting because you want to. That’s all I want. Visit me for no other reason except me.” 

_ “I do want to visit you.” _

“I would hope so.”

The rest of their call was filled with discussion of the trip and small jokes and laughs in an attempt to lighten George's mood. They talked about what days George would be visiting (They decided on 5 days despite Dream’s protest for 7 days) and what tickets George was going to buy (Even though Dream secretly planned to pay for them.) And of course Dream thought about what he would do to prepare for George's stay. He had to clean the house, freshen up his spare room, and make sure he had some plans for what they would eat for dinner. George then got off the call, due to emotional and physical drainage of his day, and Dream immediately felt a wave of relief. 

George didn’t know yet.

He didn’t know yet.

This was all Dream needed to keep feeding his hope.

His hope that maybe George liked him back.

Maybe.

\--

Dream stared at his monitor, more like the words that were on his monitor, as his eyes slowly danced from the left side of his screen to the right. He was reading about some of the things his followers had said or had ideas on his manhunts. A lot of them asked for Dream to be the hunter against the others while most of them talked about what big brain play Dream could use come time of their next filming period. 

His attention was interrupted by the sound of a Discord notification from Sapnap.

_ Sapnap: _ What’s up? What did George say to you?

Dream had forgotten for a second that he had told Sapnap about George’s request to talk.

_ Dream: _ Not much. George is coming to visit.

_ Sapnap: _ Not much?!?!? Call me right now.

It only took one ring for Dream to join the incoming call request from Sapnap. But as soon as he did, he immediately regretted it, knowing what was about to come next.

_ “DUDE WHAT THE HELL!” _

“Ow, oh my god Sapnap you’re gonna hurt my ears.”

“ _ GOOD! You deserve it! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you were planning on George visiting.” _

“We only started planning it today.”

“ _ Yeah but still….. You could have at least told me…. So, how much begging did it take for George to agree to visit you?’ _

Dream suppressed an eye-roll.

“He actually asked me.”

“ _ WHAT!? And you think this man doesn’t like you back???” _

“Sapnap, it’s not like that.”

“Oh yeah? Then what is it then?”

“He… wanted to get away from something.”   
_ “Get away from something? So like, a vacation?’ _

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

_ “Oh…. and why wasn’t I invited?” _

Dream chuckled. He knew Sapnap was gonna ask that. He also knew that he was half-joking and half-serious.

“Don’t worry, we weren’t gonna leave you out. We planned on inviting you.”

_ “Then why haven’t I received said invitation?” _

This time Dream could tell that Sapnap was fully joking.

“Come on now.”

“ _ I’m only kidding. If the trip is this month, I don’t think I can go.” _

“Oh….well- how come?”

_ “Visiting some family in Greece, gonna be gone from the 5th to the 20th.” _

“Wow…. well yeah. It’s from the 10th to the 15th. That's when George's Dad is gonna be in town.”

As soon as that last sentence left his mouth, Dream immediately cringed. He didn’t mean to just expose George’s personal business like that. He cursed himself for doing so.

_ “Wait…. George’s Dad is gonna be in town? Like in Florida or-” _

“No, George’s dad will be in  _ his _ town.” Dream admitted with a mouthful of guilt.

_ “But George’s Dad…… Why? Did George tell you why he’ll be in town?’ _

“No, but I guess just to visit him. They haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“ _ Yeah, exactly, they haven’t seen each other in a while.” _

“What Are you thinking?”

_ “Mmm… nothing. I have to talk to George about that later… Well anyway, I gotta finish packing. I’ll talk to you later.” _

“Yeah, bye.” Following Sapnap, Dream logged off of discord and then his pc.

_ What did Sapnap have to talk about with George? _

He then thought it was best to stay out of it and not get himself too much involved, in fear of upsetting his friends (Especially George), even though he was heavily curious.

Dream then removed himself from his chair and picked up his phone. He decided to pass the rest of the hours of his day on Twitter, reposting fanart, and replying to some tweets.

Still, the feeling lingered in the back of his mind, now heavily present in Dream’s field of notice. 

The feeling was hope.

_ Hope. _


	11. 11: Apology to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wants it bad but he also wants it to all be over. He wants to apologize for everything, even things he can't control, all for it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MYSELF want to apologize for the amount of angst in this;-;  
> Writing too much angst is a habit I'm trying to break.  
> So I'm sorry to those who don't like angst...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> .............  
> No, I'm not lol.  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER :P <3

Dream woke up confused. 

He was so baffled that all he could do was sit in his bed staring at the ceiling. Not even moving a muscle. 

\--

“ _ What is it Dream?” _

“I-I…” Dream gulped down his stutter. 

“ I didn’t have a dream last night.” he finished.

_ “Okay and? Isn’t that a good thing?”  _ Sapnap questioned with a hint of impatience in his tone. Dream had disturbed him from his sleep, even though it was 12pm for him. 

_ Lazy ass  _ was what Dream thought to himself when Sapnap started whining to him about how he muddled his languish. __

“No I- Sapnap, you don’t understand..”

_ “Then enlighten me Dream. What’s going on?” _

“It’s embarrassing… Really, don’t make me say it.”

_ “ Then why the hell did you call?” _

Dream let out a groan. How could he fess up to his addiction? He didn’t want to be perceived as a creep.

_ “What? Do you.. get off to those dreams or something?” _ Before Dream could answer, Sapnap quickly bloviated. “ _ If you do, it’s nothing to be ashamed of… I-I mean it is natural. It’s-it’s natural to think like this about a guy y’know? You can’t help it. How you feel. Even if the guy is your best friend who you’ve known for years and I mean-.” _

“Sapnap, just stop. You trying to guess and comfort just makes it worse... It’s more embarrassing than that… it’s just- ugh..”

“ _ You got it, take ur time.” _ Sapnap encouraged patiently, knowing that Dream’s mixture of ADHD and self-consciousness was clearly tearing him to shreds.

Dream never thought he would admit it out loud. Even to his best friend. Not even to himself.

“I.. I  _ need _ this Sapnap. I need it badly…” Dream finally choked out, his breath getting thinner as he spoke.

_ “Need what? The dreams?” _

“Everything. I need the dreams, him, us, I need everything Sapnap. So bad that it hurts… I feel.. Incomplete.”

_ “Damn dude, you’re really, really, in love with George. Like, I don’t know if this much love is healthy, man.” _

Dream chuckled over something he had told himself a million times, those a million times were no laughing matter so it felt good to laugh at it now. He remembers the days he would cry, breath hitched and throat cracked with stress, hair disheveled and his face broken from the sobs, all because of unrequited love. All over George.

Someone he loved should not make him cry so much. 

But maybe all the crying was understandable if it was over someone who didn’t love you back.

“It’s killing me….I’m a mess…”

_ “You’re not just a mess dude, you’re a trainwreck.” _

A small laugh was shared between the two friends. How ironic it was how at first he freaked out for having the dream and now is freaking out for not having one. Like the twist in the movie you knew was coming but never wanted to happen. He knew the dreams would stop, but he wasn’t ready for them to be over  _ now _ . 

“ _ All I can tell you is that you should probably talk to him.” _

“I know.. I tried.” Dream let out a breath before continuing. “But then I just ended up inviting him to stay at my house...for almost a week.” He laughed faintly. He attempted to make more light of a situation that was inflicting him pain equivalent to a million wasp stings to his heart. But of course, he was failing. 

_ Miserably _ .

“I even tried to get him to stay longer, knowing that it would probably only cause my feelings and thoughts for him to get worse.” The crunching Dream felt in his chest was way too surreal, as if his heart was actually crushing under the weight and pressure. “I’m so selfish.” Dream continued. 

He needed to let everything out.

“ All I do is want and want. I never even thought about how uncomfortable George might feel about the thought of staying at my house. With someone who hasn’t even shown his face to him! He was  _ so _ hesitant about it even when he first brought it up. I can’t tell him now, it’d be unfair to George.” He sighed, finishing his rant with the words, “Especially since I want him to feel safe when he is with me..  _ Comfortable _ .”

Dream felt like apologizing. 

To Sapnap and Bad, for all his ranting and late-night calls, his problems, confessions, cries for help, and all the whimpering and sobbing they have to hear.

To George, for the secrets he’s keeping, for the flirting, for liking him, and for the dreams.

He wanted to apologize for liking the dreams.

The ones that didn’t have to escalate if only he just told him from the beginning. The ones that he felt he couldn’t live without now. The ones that cause him to teeter on the verge of insomnia and having a full on breakdown. The ones that cause him to fear the mere thought of closing his eyes, even for a second. The ones that caused him to realize he was in love with his Bestfriend (he probably was for a while too). The ones that could ruin their friendship. The ones that could turn their friendship into something more. The ones that-

He wanted to apologize to everyone.

Sapnap’s mom, for keeping her son up too late. 

Bad’s dog, for keeping him away from her. 

Patches, for not paying enough attention to her and occasionally failing to feed her at her dinner time. 

To George’s parents, for falling in love with their perfect son who deserves a normal life with a great girl who could give birth to their grandkids. 

To his fans, for being too distant and acting so strange. 

To his mother, for scaring her all the time.

To everyone. 

To those who are going through the same thing but have it worse. To the world for being such a nuisance about something so stupid. To himself for being such a nuisance. To himself for being so stupid.

He would write an apology to everyone in the world if it meant that the pain in his chest would go away.

He would write so many apologies until his wrist broke.

He would write until he drowned himself in the letters. Till the letters filled his lungs and gave his throat papercuts.

He would apologize so much, too much.

He would apologize in every language until he breaks his vocal cords.

He would apologize to animals, plants, sidewalks, the sky, the clouds.

He would apologize to the moon and stars for making them hear his weeping. 

He would apologize until he forgot how to say the word. 

Clay didn’t know if he would be able to make it to George’s arrival without wasting away and wailing to him let alone make it through his whole stay. It would all be too much. He couldn’t even feel anymore resentment for himself, he could only apologize. 

_ Sorry for being like this. For getting us into this mess _ .

_ “Dream, stop thinking,” _ Sapnap said, obtruding his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry.”

_ “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. So stop feeling so down, ok?” _

That's all Dream needed. That’s all it took.

He broke down into a convulsive sob. And he couldn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on Twitter, @Ghost_Bear2 in order to be notified when I update! It would mean a lot to me ;)


	12. 12: Force of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is still battling with his conflicting emotions while on a call with Sapnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm gonna be very serious in what I'm about to say and I would really appreciate it if you listen.  
> I planned this chapter and wrote it all up a couple of weeks ago. I actually started writing this chapter as soon as my previous one came out. But while I was in the middle of some revision I heard that Heatwaves had updated. As I was reading that, I realized how similar this chapter was to their newest and felt so defeated. Instead of taking the problem head on, I had pushed it away since I am already currently dealing with a whole bunch of other things right now (a big one being school) which I now realize was quite selfish of me. I have tried my very hardest as to not try to be similar with any other fanfics and I am super proud of myself for being indistinguishable. It was the fact that I was super proud of this chapter only to be caught up in my own head with fears of people thinking I was copying another creator's work that really took away my confidence. As I have said before, I already have so many plans for other fanfics that are quite original if I may say, so I am not one to copy or try to be similar in any way. I really don't want to be compared to another writer or my work to be compared with another work so that's why I didn't post this chapter. It's honestly all bad timing and I swear to you that the similarities of this chapter and Heatwave's most recent chapter was not on purpose. None the less, instead of changing this chapter I have still kept it the same as it was originally in order to avoid huge plot holes within this work.  
> I'm sorry if you are upset with this and thing that I am copying another fanfic, these are all my original ideas. 
> 
> I'm not blaming anybody at all because I know their work is original as well, it was all just bad timing on my end. I should have revised faster :/

_“Have you calmed down yet?”_

“Yeah, I- _hic_ I’m sorry.” Dream managed to choke out through uncontrollable hiccups. His head was thrashing from all the crying.

_“Dream you need to stop apologizing. You haven’t done anything wrong, okay? Let me know if you understand.”_

“Yes - _hic_ \- understand…”

_“Good. Apologizing isn’t gonna solve anything. Especially when there’s no point. Look man, I’m not good at this kind of stuff but I’m trying to help. I can’t help you if all you do is apologize and shut me out.”_

“Okay, I’m sorry-..” Dream stopped himself from finishing his sentence, wincing at himself for almost apologizing again.

“ _It’s fine man. It’s fine, seriously.” Sapnap reassured._

“Yeah… yeah.”

Dream managed to stabilize himself enough to finally start breathing normally.

The feeling of shards of glass cutting his lungs finally dulled down and the pain was less noticeable.

_“Can you just stay on call tonight? I- I don’t wanna leave you alone. You-you’ve already been alone through so much..”_

Dream wanted to say no. He wanted to be alone tonight and not have to get Sapnap involved in his mess. But it was too late for that now, Sapnap was already involved. 

“Yeah ok…” He replied, almost inaudible if the silence between them wasn’t so thick.

“ _Okay good. If you said no I would have just spammed your phone anyway.”_

They both laughed, but it was light and not long lasted. The silence surrounded them yet again, this time it was unmanageable, neither one of them could do anything about it. So they sat in silence until at last, it seemed calmer.

The storm dialed down. 

Dream laughed again, this time at his own stupidity.

“I’ve been so stupid Nick. I only ever asked you to help me when I hit the bottom, not when I first started sinking. And when I finally did tell you, I felt so much better. Like whatever was pushing me under was finally off my shoulders.”

Sapnap laughed too, Dream was stupid. Only sometimes, of course. Most of the time he did big brain plays, but his brain melted when it came to relationship stuff. He was a big bear with a lot of love. 

_Too much_ love.

Not that having so much love was a bad thing, things just didn’t usually end well when it came to his feelings for something new. 

Sapnap remembers when Dream would call him when they were younger and they would talk about what girl they liked at school. Dream always was so respectful talking about his crushes, unlike most of Sapnap’s friends, so you could tell his feelings were pure. Sapnap realized after Dream’s first girlfriend that his pure feelings made him vulnerable, reckless sometimes.

But Dream grew and learned. Of course, he’s still vulnerable, he’s a sucker when it comes to love after all, but he was a little more careful. Except now Dream had no idea how to be careful. He didn’t have the slightest clue about how he should tip-toe around his best friend. Chiefly when his best friend is a guy. Sapnap needed to help Dream prepare for George’s arrival. He needed to do anything he could to keep Dream from cracking and even breaking their whole friend group. It pained Nick to think about what that would be like. Would he only still be friends with one of them or would he have to switch between his friends and balance his time with them equally? He thought about what the first outcome would be like. George would either feel betrayed if he found out that Sapnap knew about Dream’s feelings for him, or Dream would just push Sapnap away. He didn’t want to lose either of his friends. They were a team.

He then thought about what the fans would say. That made him shiver the worst. Fans could be brutal when it came to someone they idolized. 

So Sapnap decided that he would help Dream with how he would interact with George. This meant that he needed to be there with them, to act as a buffer. 

Sapnap told Dream about his plan. He was gonna leave Greece on the 12th so that he could be in Florida, then he would get on a plane early in the morning on the 15th and go back. That way he could have more time to spend the holidays with his family and his mom wouldn’t be too mad at him for missing three days of their family vacation. 

At first, Dream argued against the plan, telling Sapnap that he shouldn’t spend his family holiday time in Florida. But ultimately, he gave in because he really was desperate for all the help he could get.

He couldn’t fuck this up. His friends didn’t deserve that. And, even though he struggled to admit it, he didn’t deserve it either. Dream needed to admit to himself that he deserved to be happy as well, or else he would never be able to gain the confidence to face George.

The hope that Dream had nights before today started to boil in his chest again. Maybe he could do it. Maybe he could get George on his arm. Get George to sleep in the same bed as him. Get George to stay in Florida with him, Maybe he could get George. Maybe he could. 

If he couldn’t, he decided that he shouldn’t fret about it. He shouldn’t bring those thoughts to surface his brain again. He didn’t know if he could handle it again. So Dream decided he wouldn’t. If George somehow found out about his feelings during the trip and didn’t feel the same then so be it. He was fine without George before, so did he really need him now? Yes. That was a stupid question, of course, he does. How else would he be able to function throughout the day? Would his daydreams start to become real? The urge to touch himself and stroke himself off to his best friend might become too irrefutable. The guilt would become too suffocating. 

_Stop, stop, stop! Stop thinking like that! Stop thinking about him like that. Come on now Clay, pull yourself together. If things don’t work out, then they don’t work out. The world won’t end, you won’t get sick, your sister won’t die, you’ll be fine you big baby. You don’t need a man! Oh shit… my thoughts are starting to sound like lyrics to a Beyonce song… God damn it. Since when did I become too gay? Am I.. Am I even gay?-_

_“Dream? You there?”_ Sapnap interrupted his thoughts yet again. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

_“Ok well stay with me here. I’ll let you go to sleep soon. I just need to tell you about something else…”_

“Yeah? What is it? I don’t think I’m gonna get much sleep anyway.” Dream laughs weakly.

 _“Yeah um... I actually shouldn’t be telling you this but… George and his Dad… Uhm. His Dad is actually crazy, man.”_ Sapnap spoke hesitantly. 

“I got that part, he told me that. His Dad had substance abuse issues.”

“ _Yeah, yeah, but there is more. He's like, really crazy.”_

“We aren’t getting anywhere here Sapnap. Is there another reason as to why he’s crazy?” Dream said with annoyance laced in his tone. Sapnap wasn’t accomplishing anything by tip-toeing over the subject, and Dream just wanted for this conversation to be over.

 _“His Dad is a huge muffin head. Like… abusive.”_ He breathed out the last word as if just saying it took all the air from his lungs.

“What? Abusive? Like how?” 

_“Like uh, mentally and physically abusive.”_

The hope in Dream’s chest started to subside as it was being replaced with anger.

“What would he do.” Dream asked in a flat tone.

“ _George didn’t really tell me much and I don’t really remember much. He told me on a late-night call when we were both ranting about childhood memories. But apparently the scar that’s on his eyebrow was from his Dad. He threw a beer bottle at him or something.”_

Dream’s silence spoke a million words. George was abused? No wonder why he was so hesitant when it came to touchy subjects. 

_“Dream? Please don’t tell George I told you this. I know I shouldn’t have but I didn’t want you to ask about his dad when he’s there. It’s probably the last thing he wants to think about.”_

“He isn’t going to think about his Dad when he visits. He told me he wouldn’t.” Dream returned in a blank tone.

“ _What? What do you mean?”_

“I asked George not to. I told him to only think of me when he visits.”

 _“When were you going to tell me this!? What did he say? Did he react positively or show any signs?”_ It seemed as though Sapnap was more interested than Dream was. It made Dream smile knowing that his friend cared so much.

“I mean, I think he reacted positively.” Dream answered, pushing a hand through his hair and moving it to rub his neck.

_“Well did he act flustered?”_

“He always acts flustered, it’s George.” 

_“Well, he wouldn’t act flustered if I said that to him,”_ Sapnap commented.

“That’s not true Sap.” Dream quickly denied.

_“Uh, yeah it is! Are you kidding me Dream? Don’t act like you don’t notice the way he gets all shy and embarrassed when you tease him like that. He doesn’t react like that when I tease him, he usually just tells me to shut up.”_

Dream back peddles and thinks quickly. He scans all the memories he has of the moments when _he_ teases George, then he thinks about George’s reactions to Sapnap’s teasing. 

_Oh shit, he’s right_

Sapnap obviously noticed the silence so he decided to just finish Dream’s thoughts.

“ _I’ve literally been trying to tell you this from the beginning but I’m pretty sure George likes you back, dude.”_

“If he does then why-” Dream cut himself off. He knew he shouldn’t speak further.

“ _Then why what?”_

He stayed silent for a bit longer before replying, “Then why won’t he just _tell_ me.”

Sapnap, of course, didn’t miss a beat _“Well why won’t you tell him about your feelings first?”_

Dream took a deep breath in and as he exhaled he started to speak again.

“I make my feelings for him obvious. He probably knows and just isn’t saying anything because then that would mean he was right when he doesn’t want to be. If he really liked me then he would just tell me already. George is smart, I was so naive to doubt that he knew. He doesn’t like me back, Sapnap, he is just trying to save our friendship.”

_To save me._

_“What makes you so sure? You can’t say these things Dream. You have no idea what George could be feeling. Sure he’s smart, but when it comes to his own emotions the man is like a rock. You know this, that’s why he won’t say that he loves you.”_

“He won’t say he loves me because he doesn’t wanna give me false hope Nick and if you were a good friend you wouldn’t be giving me false hope either. Just stop lying to me already, it isn’t fair!” Dream snapped unwillingly. He didn’t know where the anger came from, but whatever force was driving it sure was powerful. It was also powerful enough to make him hang up the phone and throw it across his room. It was powerful enough to make him stand up, throw his bed sheets onto the ground, tear his posters and pictures of his family off the wall, and make him sweep an arm over his desk, knocking off his papers, pencils, and his mouse. The anger would make him rip out pages from random books, pull out his entire closet of clothes and other things onto the floor of his bedroom. It Could make him do all that, and after he’d sit down in the mess he made and start crying again. But he didn’t, opting out of the clean-up process that would come after. Instead, he quietly and quickly told Sapnap that he needed to go and hung up the phone as fast as he could, making sure that Sapnap couldn’t try and change his mind. Then, he laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to say that I'm sorry if anybody thinks this work is an exact similar copy of another work. Of course I get inspiration from other's work but thats only with writing style. This storyline is from my own ideas, truthfully.


	13. 13: Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has another dream again. But this time, he is trying his best to restrict himself from too much contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Good news and bad news,  
> the bad news is I'm super swamped with school and my hobbies but the good news is I am making progress with my school work! I'm trying my best to finish all my missing school work so that I'm less stressed and have more motivation to write ;)

George sits down at the end of Dream’s bed, slowly turning his body to face Dream. He runs a hand up and down Dream’s leg which is covered by his comforter along with the rest of his body up to his neck. Dream continues to ignore George’s presence, he doesn’t want to give in tonight.

“Hey,” George says softly, trying to lure Dream into caving.

“Go away” Dream answers stiffly, but not harshly. He doesn’t want to do this tonight. He doesn’t want to get wrapped up in his fantasies. He had learned by previous mistakes what happens when you dive too deep into your thoughts. He had managed to get himself trapped in a deep hole that his friends had to help him out of. And Dream, being the straight (debatable) male he was, hated showing weakness and letting his friends in too close to his personal well-being. Hence hiding his face from them. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, he just hated getting or asking for help. 

“Oh come on, Dreamie. You know you want me.” George’s tone shifted into a sly manner. His hands started inching closer to Dream’s waist.

Dream removed George’s hands from its grip on his belt and replied with a muffled sound signaling he really wasn’t in the mood.

“What’s wrong Clay? Do you not like me anymore” George’s pout was audible. Dream winced at the use of his real name. Real George never called him Clay. 

“Stop that.” Dream hissed. He wanted this dream to be over already, he wanted to wake up.

“Stop what?” George asked innocently. Dream didn’t like this kind of mind game.

“Trying to make me feel guilty.” He mumbled back.

“Well is it working?” George asked, leaning in closer. Dream stayed quiet, opting for the tactic of  _ “If I ignore you enough, you will eventually leave me alone”. _ But this was in his mind, George was made from his mind. So of course he didn’t let up.

George moved his hand to Dream’s shoulders, rubbing them in relaxing circles. The pads of his fingers rubbed with a purpose, not too rough but also not for nothing. He was trying to make Dream break.

But Dream kept ignoring him, with his back faced towards George.

“Ignoring me isn’t going to solve anything, I’m not gonna leave you alone.”

“Please...Please just leave.” Dream whimpered lowly.

“Dream, I want to be here for you. I want to make you feel better,” George said close to Dream’s ear, causing a wave of shivers to travel down his spine and tickle his brain.

“No… Stop you’re-you’re hurting me.” The words of familiarity bubbled in his mouth, reminding him of the time George said the same thing to him. Of course with different drives behind the words. 

“Then what can I do to make you feel better? Let me in, Clay.”

Dream laid still, motionless.

_ “Let me in, Clay.” _

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the words from his mind. He debated whether to speak or stay silent, but in the end, he decided to speak. If he didn’t, fake George would just press at him longer.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

The simple question left his mind writhing, screaming for the answer.

“I won’t hurt you, Clay. I’m here to make you feel better,” George’s mouth was close to Dream’s ear again before he nuzzled his face into Dream’s neck, temptingly. 

“Fuck you.” Dream spoke abruptly, the shock from his words causing fake George to lift his head.

“Why would you say that? I’m only trying to help you.” He spoke with pain laced in his voice. Dream new it was all fake, though. The pain in George‘s voice was fake, and so was George himself.

“No, you’re trying to drive me crazy. I’m not doing that again. I can’t do that again. You need to leave.” Dream sighed, pulling up the covers closer to his neck so that his shoulders were not of access to George’s grasp. George pouts again, letting out a whine. The whine would normally turn Dream on, but again, he wasn’t in the mood. 

“You’re being so defiant tonight Clay.” George moped. He poked at Dream’s shoulder, begging for attention. If it was real George, Dream would pin him on the bed by his wrists and- well- do things. He would make sure George didn’t have enough air in his lungs to beg. He would- __

“Dream, If you really want to, then you can. I don’t mind.” George broke the silence, shockingly. But then Dream remembered that George knew what he was thinking. 

_ Shit. _

Dream pulled the covers up higher, trying to cover his head with them. But George quickly pulled down the covers and leaned in close again the Dream’s face, this time he was visible through Dream’s peripheral vision.

“Dreamie, stop ignoring me, it’s mean.” 

“You’re mean.” Dream spat.

George put his head on Dream’s shoulder and rubbed circles on his arm.

“Don’t touch me.” Dream snapped, pushing George off of him.

“Just kiss me, Clay. I’ll make you feel so much better, I promise.” George slinked an arm over Dream.

“I said no!” Dream barked, throwing George’s arm off of him and finally turning to look him in the eyes. When he did though, everything went still. The view of George with bite marks and hickeys all over his body caused him to stop breathing. Dream’s mouth was agape as he took in the sight. 

“What? Have you changed your mind?” George teased.

Dream’s face of poor shock turned into a frown. 

“Who-who did you get those from?” Dream asked, gesturing to the marks.

George giggles like it was a stupid question.

“From you, you idiot!”

Dream starts breathing sharply.

“From-from me?”

“Yeah, did I stutter?” George quips sassily. 

Dream reaches up to touch the marks he apparently left on George’s neck but stops himself. If he touches them, he would definitely be sucked back in.

“Please Clay. Touch me.” George pleads with glossy eyes, proof of lack of sleep, Probably from the night prior where he most-likely left the marks-

_ Stop _

George leans in closer, so close that their noses are almost touching. Dream doesn’t move, conflicted between want and need. But as George leans in closer for a kiss, there wasn’t much time for him to think about his next reaction. So he slaps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updating schedule is trash and this chapter is short, but it had to be so that I didn't go overboard. I'll try to get another chapter in by the end of the week but no promises!


	14. 14: Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come. Sapnap and George are in Florida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise a new chapter for a while. I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm super embarrassed. I've been really busy, like horribly busy. All of my free time goes to sleeping and eating ;(

The wait was torturous. 

Dream’s days were filled with mundane tasks and house chores to help distract from the want to rip out his hair. And to help distract him from the arrival of his friends. The arrival of George.

Dream and Sapnap decided that if Dream was going to get through this, he needed to pull himself together. This meant coming up with a daily routine so that he didn’t fall apart on himself again. 

His established daily routine of course would change to suit his attention span and his effortlessness to slip into boredom.

The routine would never drastically change, only changing in small ways. These small changes would be like going to the store, planning a new video, filming a new video, and editing. Of course, most of these things involved George, but because his focus is mainly on his routine, the interactions with George were only short or professional. Dream understood that he was kind of pushing George away and not communicating with him as much on a friendly basis as normal, but he had to keep his focus as to not slip up or crack.

Another part of his routine now had been his Sunday call with his Mom. Even if they had nothing to discuss or not much to say, Dream made it one of his priorities to call his mom and check-in. Which he didn’t realize he missed. A lot.

His call with his Mom is sometimes what he looks forward to most on Sunday.

Soon though, the date was coming close and Dream started to get anxious. Surprisingly, most of the anxiety didn’t come from the thought of seeing George (even though it still affected him) but it mainly came from how switched up his routine would become. He had relied on it so much that the littlest flaw could end in catastrophe. He needed to get into a more “go with the flow” type mindset so that he wouldn’t seem controlling or robotic to his friends. But this was easy for Dream since he was quite a laid-back guy.

Then, he was driving to the airport to pick up Sapnap. Sapnap’s plane was landing first since he didn’t have as long a plane ride as George did. But this gave Dream more time to relax.

Dream waited patiently by the baggage claim, observing the people in the airport to distract from the nerves deep in his stomach. His eyes drifted from one scene to another. The kids misbehaving while their poor, and tired Mother tried to keep them in check ticked him off. But he was also a bit reminiscent of the days he would spend misbehaving as a kid too. His mom and he had that discussion on the phone one Sunday.

_ “I still remember that one time you got in trouble for getting into a fight at school and you ran away from home. Your Grandma and I were worried sick until Ms.Malenda called and said you fell asleep in the flower bed in her backyard.” _ Dream’s Mom chuckles.

“I remember that. It was one of  _ the best _ naps I ever had.” Dream joked along.

And that was that conversation.

Dream’s eyes then landed on an average-sized boy walking with his head down to his phone. His brain quickly remembered the face. It was Sapnap.

A big smile was plastered on his face as Sapnap glanced up from his phone and locked eyes with his friend. A goofy grin mirrored Dream’s smile as he walked up. 

“Hey man!” Sapnap greeted with a big, warm hug.

“Hey Sap.” Dream returned.

\-----

The car ride was filled with boisterous laughs and giggles as they headed to Dream’s house, light conversation hanging and echoing in between the two boys. Dream was ecstatic to see his friend in real life and up close. Little details that couldn’t be picked up with his face cam were finally visible and present. And Dream had been so busy hanging with his friend that he hadn’t even thought about George for the few hours they had spent together so far. It was all good, and Dream had started to relax.

He fumbled with his keys and opened the door, the cool waft of his nice home had filled his nose and lungs. Sapnap followed close behind as Dream led him to the spare bedroom. The door wasn’t blue, but a nice warm white as a gentle reminder that he wasn’t dreaming. As they entered the comforting room, Sapnap quickly put down his suitcase on the floor and flopped on the bed. Dream left Sapnap to sleep in peace, knowing just how tired he was from the mass amounts of complaints on the fact that he couldn’t sleep on the plane.

He soon found himself driving the airport again, this time to retrieve George. The reality of it all hadn’t hit Dream yet, that was until he found himself face-to-face with him. 

“Hey,” George said quietly.

“Hey” Dream answered back with the same volume. He gave George a moment to collect himself, putting a face to the voice which was something Sapnap didn’t have to quite do because of his prior knowledge of knowing what Dream looked like. 

Dream needed this moment too, he needed a moment to steady himself. George was just as breathtaking as he was on stream, if not even more so.

Of course, George wasn’t supermodel handsome, but to Dream, it sure felt like he was. 

After their brief moment of silence that Dream couldn’t yet discern into comfort or awkwardness, they were walking to his car together. The air between them wasn’t as stiff as Dream thought it would be. It wasn’t stiff at all, it was natural. He soon had no idea what he had been so worried about. George didn’t know about Dream’s feelings, so he had no reason to act differently. The only thing different was that George wasn’t as energetic as usual, but that was understandable because of the long plane ride.

Once they arrived, Dream found Sapnap sitting at the kitchen island drinking iced tea. But he quickly hopped up upon notice of George. As they hugged, they soon both started arguing over who was taller, Dream of course being stuck in the middle.

“You guys are both practically the same height.”

“Just tell us who is taller! Me or George!?” Sapnap demanded.

“Well, it’s hard to tell if you guys aren’t next to each other” Dream stated.

George crossed his arms as Sapnap slid behind him, pressing their backs together.

“Now tell us!” Sapnap barked.

Dream got closer to the two and studied the, not even, half-inch gap between their heights.

“Sapnap is-” Dream started, being quickly cut off by Sapnap’s cheers.

“But it might just be your hair.” He finished. This time, George was the one cheering, even with a not definite victory.

“It still means I look taller!” Sapnap cut George off from his cheers.

“Yeah, barely. It isn’t even noticeable unless we stand back to back, idiot.” George bickered.

“Jeez, are you guys gonna fight during the whole trip?” Dream said, exasperated by how long this had been going on.

After a couple of dismissive no’s from the two arguing boys, Dream started to call for pizza. They had settled on it in a quick discussion. They were all tired and hungry from the long day, and just ordering pizza was easy.

But soon, the fun dwindled when Sapnap announced that he was heading to bed ( A full stomach made you sleepy.) Leaving George and Dream alone together in the kitchen. Dream cursed at Sapnap in his brain, for going against the promise he made when he said he wouldn’t leave Dream alone with George. 

Dream had to remind himself not to be awkward. They were friends, being alone together was a normal friend thing. And George thought so too, judging on his comfortable demeanor around Dream. So things weren’t as bad as Dream thought they were gonna be.

That was until George announced he wanted to head to bed too.

Cliche as it was, there were only two beds in Dream’s house, meaning that George would have to share with someone. But Dream was not ready for this. At all. Sapnap said he didn’t mind sharing with George, but now that Sapnap was already in bed, there was no telling what he could be thinking now. And Dream was not about to share a bed with his crush just to potentially wake up with a boner from a wet dream about the man sleeping beside him. So he reacted on instinct. He quickly waved George off and said “Good night then!” and dashed for his room, leaving George to figure it out for himself.

Dream understood how what he did was considered bad on his part, being a host and all, but he couldn’t risk it. He wasn’t comfortable enough yet. And if George knew, then he wouldn’t have been comfortable with it either.

George would figure it out, and if things didn’t work then they would just fix it in the morning.

For now, Dream had to go to bed and pray he didn’t wake up with someone else in his bed and something trying to escape his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter during spring break?

**Author's Note:**

> My update schedule is not determined and not planned. I update whenever I can unless I develop a updating pattern. I don’t have a revisor and do revisions myself so sorry for any mistakes! I don’t plan on putting smut in this work but there might be some implications. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
